


Jealousy Can Be Fatal

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Finn's an asshole, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Jealousy, Murder, Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmates, Suicide, Two Shot, smol story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clexa is in love but Finn's jealous.Finn takes things too far and Clarke makes the decision to find her heart again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random smol story!  
> I love Clexa but I seem to be a bit of a masochist.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> If I've left out a tag please just tell me (don't gotta be nasty about it). I'm very bad at tagging so fair warning.

"Hey!" Clarke chimes happily.

Lexa looks and gets an upside-down kiss from her girlfriend before responding.

"Hi," she breathes softly.

Finn rolls his eyes.

"Awwww," their friends mock.

"Aren't they sooo cute?" Octavia asks.

"SO adorable," Raven replies nodding.

Clarke rolls her eyes as she sits on the brunette's lap.

"Hey Clarke," Lincoln says softly, coming out of the Blakes kitchen with a drink for Octavia.

"Thanks, babe."

"Hey, Linc."

"We goin' or what? We've been waitin' on you, blondie."

"Yes, An, we'll go right now," Lexa rolls her eyes at her best friend.

"Let's go!"

Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, and Jasper all pile into Bellamy's car while Anya, Raven, Lexa, Clarke, and Finn take Raven's.

"To the beach!" Raven yells, pointing to nowhere in particular – she's making Anya drive.

"So Clarke," Finn starts, trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Hmm?" She hums, tearing her eyes away from the beauty that is her girlfriend.

"My parents have some tickets to the  _Bancella_ _Symp_ _hony_  and they gave them to me. I heard you talking about it and thought you might want to go with me."

Lexa glares at him but he's not paying any attention to her.

"Oh, um, that's nice but I'm already going with Lexa," Clarke says awkwardly.

Finn glances across Clarke to a smug Lexa and scowls at her.

"Oh, well that's okay. Maybe we can do something else then."

"Dude seriously?" Raven asks, turning around in the passenger seat. "Quit trying to ask Clarke out. She's taken. You know,  _Lexa,_ " she gestures to the girl on Clarke's right.

Finn opens his mouth to respond but the car stops.

"Alright, everybody out," Anya tells them.

Clarke and Lexa spend most of their time together either tanning or in the water, while Finn spends most of his time creepily staring at Clarke in her white bikini.

"Dude," Bellamy says, clapping Finn on the back. "Let it go."

Finn glances at his friend. "Lexa knew I liked her. And then she went and asked her out right before I was going to."

"Even if that's true, you missed your chance. You know Clarke's in love with Lexa. Their like, relationship goals. The only question about them is  _when_  they're getting married and how many kids they're having."

Finn scrunches up his nose at that.

"Come on, they're high school sweethearts and that's it. Even if they go to the same college I bet they won't stay together."

"Why? 'Cause Clarke's in love with you and she just doesn't know it?" Bellamy laughs.

Finn makes a face.

"Just get over her man. They've been together for almost 3 years and they're still going strong."

"Whatever," Finn scoffs.

************

"Hey, Clarke!" Finn says catching up with the blonde. School just got out and he's hoping to hang out with her.

"Hey, Finn."

"Where's Lexa?" Finn asks, trying to be nonchalant.

"She doesn't have soccer practice today so she had to go home and get some homework done before having dinner with her parent's friends."

Finn nods. "And she didn't want you there with her? Kinda surprising, I thought you guys spent all your time together."

"Yeah, but you know how Lexa's parents are. They still haven't come anywhere from being raging homophobes."

"Right." Finn doesn't know much about the girl. He doesn't care for her even before she stole his would-be girlfriend.

"Yeah, we're always worried about them."

"So, Lexa's in the closet?"

Clarke turns to him. "What's with the sudden interest in Lexa?"

"Nothing," Finn shrugs. "Just curious. We're not really friends so I don't know much about her.

Clarke nods slowly. "Well I should get going so." She gestures to her car.

"Wait!" Clarke pauses. "Want to go get a bite to eat or something?"

"Finn," Clarke sighs.

He holds up his hands, "Not a date. Just two friends hanging out."

Clarke eyes him but agrees.

They decide to meet up at a diner the friend group frequents.

On the way there, she calls Lexa and tells her about going to the diner with Finn. Lexa is suspicious but Clarke wants to try and get back to being friends with him again. She hangs up as she parks.

************

"How'd your diner date go?" Lexa asks as she snuggles the blonde on Clarke's bed.

"It went great thanks for asking," Clarke sasses. "Finn wasn't being weird or anything. It was actually pretty nice," she says more seriously. "I think he's finally getting over me. We can just be friends again."

"I'm glad," Lexa murmurs kissing Clarke's forehead. "I won't have to beat him up now."

Clarke giggles. "He's not that bad."

Lexa scoffs but Finn leaves her minds when the blonde presses their lips together.

"I love you and only you, Lexacoon."

Lexa rolls her eyes at the nickname but smiles.

"And I love you, Snoopy."

Clarke's face goes red. "We agreed never to speak of that again!"

************

Clarke and Lexa are making out in the corner, drunken teens stumble around on the makeshift dancefloor, and the music pounds in everyone's ears.

Finn's had some drinks but is not drunk enough to blame alcohol on a confrontation.

That doesn't stop him though.

"Ooooo! The resident lesbian! At it again!" He slurs more than he really needs to.

"Fuck off, Finn."

"Uh oh! Lesbo Lexa doesn't like a  _man_  to be anywhere near her! Maybe if you got a good screw you wouldn't be such a  _bitch_."

"Finn!" Clarke yells, but Lexa keeps the blue-eyed girl behind her.

"What? It's true! "He sways. "Or is it that you want to  _be_  a man? Hm? Bet that's it! Chasing after other guy's girls. Playing sports like you're some badass."

People are staring by now and Bellamy finally comes over and drags Finn away while he curses at all three of them.

************

Clarke opens her door.

"Finn."

"Hey, Clarke can I talk to you?"

Clarke sighs. "About what?"

"Last night."

Clarke stares at him for a moment.

"Fine."

"You gonna invite me in?" He asks lightly, smiling at her a bit.

Clarke doesn't look amused.

Finn sighs. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize. I said some stupid things 'cause I was drunk. I'll admit I do like you and I was hoping you'd give me a chance. And then I was drinking and I saw you guys making out right in front of me and I was jealous," Finn gives her his best puppy eyes.

"Finn, you were an asshole. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't because you had a few beers. But you know what? I'm not even the person you should be apologizing to. You said a lot of shitty things to  _Lexa_. Not me."

Clarke opens her door but stops in the doorway and turns around.

"And you know what? I really wanted to get our friendship back. I keep giving you chances but you keep being an asshole to Lexa and shitting on our relationship. And I've been waiting for you to finally see past your feelings but I'm starting to think you're not will to do that."

"Come on, Clarke! We're perfect for each other! I don't even know why you're with Lexa. She's like your best friend and she's made you think that you're in love with her."

"Seriously? You're seriously trying to go with the gay agenda thing? You know what? No. I'm sick of your bullshit and I know Lexa has been for a long time. So, our friendship? It's done."

Clarke slams the door in Finn's face.

She calls Lexa, who comes over, and tells her what happened. Lexa is glad Clarke's finally finished with him but hates that she had to lose a friend.

They order take away and spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching  _South of Nowhere_.

************

Clarke ends the call with a frown. Lexa still isn't picking up.

"Where's your girl, Griff?"

"Yeah! She's late for movie night!"

"I don't know."

"Relax, blondie. She's always losing track of time."

"It's weird how she's super punctual but then is always losing track of time."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go to her house."

Clarke's phone rings and she deflates when she sees who it is.

"It's just my mom." She should be at work though so it's weird she's calling. "Hey, mom, what's up?"

"Hey Mama G!" Raven shouts.

"Hi Abby!" Octavia shouts.

"Hi Mrs. Griff!" Jasper yells.

"Clarke," Abby says, strained.

"Mom?" Clarke asks her heart pounding. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Please don't be Lexa. Please don't be Lexa. Please don-

"It's Lexa."

Clarke freezes.

"What's wrong? Mom, what's going on? Is she okay? She's at the hospital? What happened? How is she? She's okay, right??" Clarke panics.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

The world stops.

Clarke doesn't register that she dropped her phone. She doesn't notice Octavia pick it up or hear what is said.

Her friends pile into the cars and rush to the hospital.

The get there and Abby comes out, tears running down her cheeks.

"What's going on Abby?" Anya demands.

"Is Lexa okay?" Lincoln asks, worriedly.

Abby shakes her head.

"We tried... She wasn't-… She was D.O.A. but we tried to bring her back. We tried... But we couldn't."

Anya takes a step back, shocked, like she's just been slapped.

The rest of the group stare eyes wide and jaws hanging.

"But- What- what happened?" Raven gets out.

Clarke stares at the wall, wet cheeks glistening.

"Her neighbors called the police," Abby got out. "Said they heard screaming... Her parents have been arrested. They... beat her."

Anya storms out and after a few moments, Raven runs after her.

The rest of the group cry for their friend. Abby goes over and embraces Clarke tightly, who doesn't react at all.

************

Lexa's friends sit around the Griffin living room before the wake at the church. No one really talks.

Finn is there even though he wasn't friends with Lexa, saying that they're part of the same friend group and he wants to pay his last respects.

They decide not to argue with him.

Finn tries to make conversation with them, though they all keep him away from Clarke.

Anya looks part stoic, part pissed, and ready to throw Finn out the door. Finn's looking too close to smug for any of them but they don't have any energy to waste on him.

"But I'm a bit surprised that Lexa's parents went to jail. They seem lovely," Finn smirks slightly, loudly speaking to Bellamy.

"What are you talking about? You've never even met her parents," Octavia scowls at him.

"Actually, I have met them. They seemed lovely. A bit surprised that their beloved daughter bats for the other team though."

The silence is deafening.

"You told them." Raven stares at him shocked. "She's dead because of you."

Finn looks guilt at that but covers it up quickly.

"Hey I didn't do anything. We were having a nice chat, how was I supposed to know they weren't aware of her ex-girlfriend."

Anya loses it and charges Finn. She tackles him to the floor and starts beating him. Lincoln joins her.

He's not usually a violent person, preferring to use his words rather than his fists, but this boy just took away his baby sister. Because he was jealous.

Abby comes in and tries to pull Anya away.

"Bellamy!" Abby yells.

It takes Abby, Raven and Monty to pull back Anya and Bellamy, Jasper, and Octavia to get Lincoln away.

"You son of a bitch!" Anya screams, fighting their hold. "You killed her!"

"Anya!"

"He killed her Abby. He knew Lexa's parents are raging homophobes and he told them that Lexa's gay!"

Abby's arms fall to her side in shock.

They all just stand there panting, Finn on the floor and unconscious.

"We need to get to the wake," Raven says quietly.

Anya grabs Finn by his hair and pulls him out the door, ignoring Abby's protests. She drags him a few houses down and leaves him on the sidewalk.

She storms back to the house. "Let's go," she growls.

************

Abby is worried about her daughter. She doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, doesn't do anything.

It's like Lexa took more than just Clarke's heart when she passed, but Clarke's very soul. She is hollow now.

Abby had to put her daughter on an I.V. drip a month ago when Clarke wouldn't eat and collapsed.

The girl just spends her time staring at nothing or staring at the promise ring Lexa gave her for their 2nd anniversary. The brunette said that she knew from the moment she met her that she'd love the blonde for the rest of her life and beyond. The 2 years they were a couple just enforced that belief.

She said they were a forever couple so she had an infinity symbol engraved on the promise ring. She was adorably nervous at pouring out her heart to the blonde, scared it was too soon but Clarke just kissed her and told her she felt the same way.

At least one of Clarke's friends would come by and stay with her for a few hours daily, including Anya and Lincoln.

Jasper and Monty tell jokes to try and make the blonde at least smile.

Raven and Octavia tell Clarke about all the happenings. Raven would tell Clarke about her projects and how one time she ended up staining her dad so bad, he was green for a week.

Lincoln tells Clarke about his art class. He tells her about all the things he sees that reminds him of Lexa or how he'll see something and go to text her only to remember he can't.

Clarke doesn't react but her cheeks are wet when Lincoln talks about her.

Anya sits in a chair and broods. Sometimes she'll talk about Lexa and her feelings but makes Clarke swear not to tell anyone. The older girl is sure she sometimes sees a small twinkle in dull blue eyes when she jokes like that.

Abby sits with her daughter and reminisces about Jake and sometimes Lexa.

It's been 6 months since Lexa was killed and Clarke still hasn't responded to anything. Abby has sent multiple therapist but no one's been able to get through to her.

The doctor isn't sure what to do. This isn't healthy.

Sometimes her friends come and take her out but she's like a doll – they can move her around but she's not there.

Abby cries herself to sleep – she lost her husband and two daughters. She's not sure if she'll get at least one of them back.


	2. Chapter 2

Anya, Lincoln, and their parents went after Finn. They were able to convict him of conspiracy to commit murder as well as an accomplice to murder since he knowingly fed information to Lexa's parents that resulted in her death. 

They took down her parents as well. And since she was still a minor, they're going away for a long,  _long_  time. 

Still. It didn't feel like much of a win though. 

Not when Lexa was gone. 

 

************ 

 

Clarke has been on this Earth for 10 months without Lexa. She feels like she's being pulled apart at the core – if she feels anything at all. 

Her soul is calling for it's other half. 

Clarke can't take it. 

For the first time in since the day she lost everything, Clarke moves completely on her own. 

She takes out her I.V. drip – she's still not eating enough – and shuffles to her mother's bedroom, busting it open with a lamp. It takes a lot out of her so she has to take a moment before carrying on to the bathroom. 

Clarke busts through that locked door as well – taking a moment to recover some strength. 

She has to again, break open her mother's medicine cabinet and takes out her – luckily – newly filled sleeping prescription as well as her pills for major depression. 

Clarke rests on her mother's bed for a few moments before trudging back to her room, closing the door but not locking it. 

Clarke gets out of her clothes and puts on something nicer – Lexa's favorite sundress actually. It's white with light blue accents and flows down to her knees. She loves the way Lexa looks at her when she's wearing it. 

Thinking about her girlfriend makes her stomach heavy with guilt but she can't stand with any longer. 

She goes to her en suite and cleans herself up a bit and brushes her hair and teeth. 

When the blonde is satisfied, she goes back to her room with a glass of water and carefully crawls into bed. 

'Dammit.' 

She gets up again and goes to her desk, taking out her notebook. 

After she's finished, she gets back into bed and downs both bottles before setting them neatly on her nightstand. 

She shuffles down the bed to lay comfortably. Her right hand fiddles with the ring on her left ring finger while her left hand holds up her favorite picture of her and Lexa. 

It was their 1 year anniversary and Lexa took her on an amazing date. Lexa had talked with Raven who rigged up some fireworks for them and Lexa told her she loved her for the first time. 

They kissed right as the fireworks went off. It was magical. 

Lexa, cheeks red and wet with tears, was beaming and they snuggled close to take a selfie for physical remembrance. 

Clarke doesn't even realize she's crying and smiling. Her eyes start drooping and soon she falls asleep as her search for her other half begins. 

 

Clarke feels groggy and sways slightly. 

She blinks and tries to gather her bearings. 

Her eyes widen as she looks at herself, laying on the bed. 

"I really wish you wouldn't have done that, love. I would've waited for you, you know," comes a soft familiar voice from behind her. 

The blonde whirls, and comes face to face with her soulmate. 

Lexa smiles at her as tears start pouring from blue eyes and they hug each other tightly. 

"I missed you so much," Clarke sobs. 

"I know, love. I'm here. I always have been and I always will be." 

"Forever?" 

"Forever." 

Clarke brings Lexa in for a salty kiss. 

 

************ 

 

Abby unlocks her front door, stepping inside and closing it. She heads upstairs to shower and her heart speeds up when she's sees her door broken. She runs in her room and sees the medicine cabinet open and rushes to Clarke's room, surprised it's unlocked. 

"Clarke!?" 

Abby is instantly by her side, calling 911 and checking her pulse. 

She's barely warm anymore. 

Abby drops her phone and slumps on her dead daughter, crying. 

 

Clarke watches, feeling horrible as her mother sobs onto her lifeless body. 

"I knew what was going to happen if I did this but I did it anyway. And as bad as I feel I can't find it in me to regret it," Clarke says, tucked into Lexa's side. 

"I know. You always feel guilty about everything, especially if it's when you put yourself first." Lexa kisses Clarke's head. "You're gonna have to do a lot of groveling when they join us." 

"Join us?" 

"Yeah. This, where we are, is more like what we think of as limbo. But there is something more than this. Not really a heaven kind of thing, but like an afterlife. Almost like going to another plane of existence." 

"How do you know this?" 

"There's someone waiting for us when we die. To help us. My aunt Indra was waiting for me and explained things." 

"So like guardian angels." 

"No," she pokes Clarke's side. "Stop that you." 

Clarke laughs, tightening her hold on Lexa and breathing in her scent of flowers and trees. 

"So why are we in limbo?" 

"Well, I was waiting for you, I couldn't just completely leave you. And you, you need to see this through. You don't have it in you to just, um, leave your body and then go." 

"Kill myself. You can say it, Lex." 

Lexa screws up her face then looks pained. 

"I know, I know. But I couldn't stand it there without you." 

"I understand, I do. It just really sucks."

 

"Mama G! What's going on? Is it Clarke?" Raven asks, walking in the house with Octavia. There are a couple of police officers and an EMS there. 

Abby's in the living room crying. 

"She's gone," she whispers. 

Raven and Octavia want to be shocked but can't. They knew Clarke was having a hard time but had hoped she'd find it in her to recover, like when her dad died. 

The two girls sat on each side of their friend's mother as she cried. 

Abby hands Raven a piece of paper. 

 

 _Dear mom,_  

 _I'm so sorry. I know you've already been through so much and I hate to put you_ _throu_ _gh_ _more but I can't go on. I can't live without Lexa. She's my_ _soulmate_ _and I feel like I'm being ripped apart every second she's gone._  

 _I can't move on from her. I can't recover from her death. I need_ _her_ _more than air._  

 _And I'm going to find her again._  

 _I know I've never been the most patient person but living a lifetime without her was too much even if I would have the rest of forever with her._  

 _I hope you can forgive me for what I've done to you and to myself._  

 _Try to be happy. I know in my heart I'll find her and will be. After all, I slipped_ _a tracker on her_ _soul._  

 _I love you, mom. See you on the other side._  

 

 _To my friends,_  

 _I don't have the words. I'm so sorry for taking away your friend, your family. So soon after one was already taken from us._  

 _You guys have been amazing in every way and I don't think you'll ever know how much you meant to me._  

 _I'm sorry I've hurt you but I need to be selfish and find my other half._  

 _I'll spend as long as it takes making it up to you guys when you get here._  

 _I won't even complain when you kick_ _my_ _ass for leaving._  

 _I love you, all of you._  

 _May we meet again._  

 

Raven and Octavia and bawling as well by the time they finish. 

"That asshole," Raven cries. 

 

 

 

"Ready?" 

Clarke looks into her favorite green eyes. 

She takes her outstretched hand. 

"Yeah." 

They walk forward into a warmth that reminds Clarke of her dad. Her friends. Lexa. 

 

************ 

 

"Ow shit!" 

"Raven!" 

"That's what you get you asshole!" 

Lexa looks at Clarke's eye. It's already starting to darken. 

"Let's get some ice on it, love," Lexa says softly, scowling at the Latina. 

"Don't look at me like that Woods! She had that coming!" 

"Yeah!" O butts in. "And she said she wouldn't complain when we beat her up so you shouldn't either!" 

Lexa opens her mouth to snap back at them but Clarke puts a hand on her back and stops her. 

"It's okay, Lex." 

Lexa pouts at her. 

"Still whipped I see." 

Lexa lights up at the voice and swirls around. 

"Anya!" 

The older girl envelopes her friend in a hug. 

"I missed you, squirt," she murmurs quietly. 

"Me too." 

"Alright, alright, share the lovin'!" Raven interrupts, squeezing in-between them to get a hug from Lexa. Anya scowls at her wife.  

They all hug each other. 

"I must say," Lexa starts when they're done. "I wasn't expecting all of you to come at once." 

"I wasn't expecting there to be an afterlife where we're all in our 20s but you don't see me complaining," Raven sasses. 

"Well we didn't all die at once, just kinda hung around in limbo and then all met up and went together," Octavia explains. "I wanted to wait for Lincoln and he wanted to wait for Anya and so did Raven so it just kinda happened." 

Lexa nods. 

"Well, come one then. My parents and Indra and Gustus will be excited to see you." 

Anya and Lincoln perk up at the mention of their parents – they've really missed them. 

They head the Griffin residence, catching up on everything they could. Together and fully happy again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to do all this. I was just gonna stop it when Clarke killed herself but it didn't turn out that way. :p


End file.
